


The After Party

by cl2y



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Gaspard clearly becomes the Emperor as if there was any better choice, Halamshiral, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Old Men, Old!Inquisitor, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl2y/pseuds/cl2y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaspard's ascension to the Throne will be celebrated and toasted to for years. Bards will mark the night with songs of praise and betrayal, and the nobility will drink through the night just as the soldiers do. </p><p>Though it is said that some men prefer seek to celebrate more privately than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Party

Gaspard had never truly found watching exciting. But Esmeral craved it, he’d been an entertainer for his entire life, everything was always a show for him. But Gaspard’s position didn’t allow for him to be adventurous in the bedroom, there were some things which were considered incorrigible by the Orlesian nobility. But now as Emperor? There were no hindrances for him, and Esmeral had danced with the Inquisitor a least five times now, with hands that wandered too low and too tight. Gaspard found that he did enjoy watching that.

So when Esmeral had approached him later in the night and knocked their hands together where they stood, Gaspard leaned down to whisper to him. A simple ‘ask him if he wants to play’ fell from his lips. Esmeral’s face lit up behind the mask, his bow shaped lips tugged into a smile. He’d asked thrice if he was sure, and waited until the Inquisitor had took his leave from another guest before approaching him once more. The Inquisitor, one Goddard Trevelyan, locked eyes with Gaspard across the room as much as he could though the Emperor’s mask, and squeezed Esmeral’s wrist. Yes.

As the night dwindled and Goddard danced a few more times, Gaspard made one last speech before retiring to his rooms. Esmeral lingered until Goddard left the hall several moments later and accosted him in the hall. He laced their fingers together and walked down the winding halls making sure to sway his hips and turn to see that the man was still interested.

Gaspard was already in the room, three glasses of brandy laid out, one of which rested against his lips as the other two entered. Esmeral quickly unclasped his mask, trailing his fingers through his own hair to fluff it out where it had been smothered flat. Goddard accepted the drink from Gaspard’s waiting hands, and knocked it back easily.

“There is no need to rush Monsieur.” Esmeral said, his voice trickling with laughter.

“There is no need to wait either,” He countered, his thick Marcher accent sewing together the Orlesian language. “Though I must confess I have not done something like this before.”

“No? Neither has Gaspard, it seems that I shall lead the dance tonight.” At Esmeral’s words Gaspard barely swallowed his drink. Three men of an accumulated 200 years of age, confessing that they are in fact horrifically under experienced. “There is no embarrassment to it. Certain things prohibited all of this.” He added, removing the decorated tabard he wore, and stepping from his boots and socks. He turned to see the other two men watching with tight grips on their glasses. Goddard let out a small bubble of laughter. Both he and Gaspard were of the same height, some six foot and some more, but Esmeral had been wearing heels all night. The sudden loss of inches making Goddard’s gut twist with excitement.

“I apologise, that was-” He stated.

“No need, the inches I lack in height are made up for elsewhere. One just needs to know where too look.” He quipped, the line had been practised, and Gaspard had heard it several times every year. “Come you must be awfully warm in those.” He plucked the sash and belt from Goddard, careful not to damage the medals he wore, and placed in over a chair.

All three men were down to their bare feet, coats hanging open and slightly more flushed than they were before. Esmeral rolled his eyes and tugged both men away from the corner of the room. They were making the other man nervous, Goddard didn’t want to overstep any boundaries between the couple, and Gaspard didn’t want to alienate the man who just gifted him a crown. Esmeral shimmied between the pair, a light kiss to Gaspard first, before turning and kissing Goddard just the same. He pressed backwards against Gaspard, sighing when his hands began to roam over his clothing, Goddard started to kiss heavier, open mouthed with more tongue. His hands falling against Esmeral and awkwardly bumping into Gaspard’s knuckles before flinching away. Esmeral broke the kiss and looked down at both sets of frozen hands.

“Honestly? You two are…” Esmeral made wafting motions with his hands as he pushed from between them, and climbed the few steps towards the bed. “Kiss, both of you, now.” He ordered, looking more bored than anything. Goddard was awkward at first, fumbling for Gaspard’s hands, settling on the crook of his elbow. He leaned in slowly, eyes carefully searching for any sign of reluctance. Their lips met slowly, softly, the prickles of Gaspard’s moustache and stubble scratching against Goddard’s almost smooth skin. They both tasted like brandy, and their lips soon found a rhythm, their hands curling against clothed skin as they pulled closer toward each other. Their bodies aligning almost so perfectly that Esmeral had to bite his lip to stop the moan which threatened to spill.

Goddard’s hands sank lower and rested at Gaspard’s hips, dragging them closer, and slowly slipping to cup the Emperor’s arse. Gaspard’s breath hitched ever so slightly. His hands curled at Goddard’s shoulders, his thumbs running the length of the man’s neck to tilt his head further, to control the kiss. Goddard pulled back from the direction, breaking the kiss, before diving back in with more tenacity, forcing Gaspard to step backwards as he was crowded against the wall. His hands ran up and down the length of Goddard’s chest, pushing his red overcoat away from his shoulders and forcing it off.

Gaspard tugged the laces of Goddard’s under tunic open, pulling from his lips to throw the thin clothing away, satisfied with the almost silent thwap as it hit the floor. Goddard moaned as Gaspard’s hands curled against his chest, his fingers tugging at the curls which gathered there. The Emperor rolled his knuckles against Goddard’s nipples, watching them swell and pebble. He grinned when he pulled away quickly pushing away Gaspard’s clothing until he was in only his breeches. Both men arched into each other as their hips met, cocks half hard struggling through the alcohol.

The soft padding of feet pulled them from their embrace. Esmeral standing flushed across his nose and chest, completely naked with brandy in hand. He swirled it in the glass and sipped at it gently. He didn’t speak as the two men stared, he walked closer, leaned into Goddard, and placed his glass on the table behind them. He pulled away as Goddard made to kiss him, and tugged the man up the few steps and crawled over the footboard. Gaspard followed easily, aligning himself behind Goddard and peppering kisses against the back of his neck.

“I thought you intended to lead Esmeral.” Gaspard said, voice muffled against Goddard’s shoulder.

“Perhaps you two will be better than you think.” He whispered. Esmeral bent one leg at the knee and took his cock in hand running it’s length slowly as Goddard’s skin flushed a healthy pink. “I did invite you to play Inquisitor, perhaps you should take me up on the offer.” Gaspard pressed against Goddard’s shoulder with an open palm, bending the man over the footboard and setting his face in front of Esmeral’s cock. With one hand holding his weight, Goddard angled Esmeral’s cock with the other so he could swallow it easily. His mouth open and wet, with his tongue curling against the flustered member.

Gaspard moaned at the sight, he couldn’t see Esmeral’s cock, nor how it disappeared into Goddard’s mouth. But he could see how his lover sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit as the inside his cheeks. How the steady rise and fall of his chest increased, and how his hips rolled ever so lightly. Gaspard grunted as he felt Goddard push his arse against his cock, and slowly entered back into the action. He unlaced Goddard’s breeches one ringlet at a time, rubbing his fingers and knuckles against his cock. Teasing the man until he moaned around Esmeral’s cock.

“How do we want to play this out?” Gaspard asked, finally reaching into Goddard’s underthings to pull out his cock. He stroked it slowly trying to match a rhythm between his and Esmeral’s hips rolling.

“Firstly,” Esmeral sighed, “We must all get on the bed.” Goddard laughed deeply around Esmeral’s cock, the man arching with an undignified yelp. Goddard pulled away from him, satisfied with the wet pop and the sheen on his cock. Gaspard walked around one side of the bed, and Goddard mimicked him. They both stepped from their breeches and lay beside Esmeral, hands roaming his tawny flesh, plucking at his nipples and scraping his sides with their manicured nails. He moaned beautifully when Gaspard trailed his hand between his thighs and yanked them open, Goddard’s fingers pressed lightly at his opening. Teasing him before reaching up to roll his balls in his palm.

Esmeral tugged Goddard into a kiss, while tugging Gaspard’s cock blindly. Slowly the men became a series of grunts and soft moans from the light touches. Esmeral stuttered as he begged quietly, Goddard’s hand was too slow and soft for his liking. Gaspard rolled from the pair, forcing a chest open and grabbing a vial of oil. He uncorked it quickly with his teeth, spitting the stopper onto the floor. Goddard looked at him with uncertainty, pulling away from Esmeral’s lips as the vial was placed in his hands.

“I cannot, I will be on horseback in the morn.” He panted.

“It is for me.” Esmeral smiled as he turned onto his front. He picked his hips up lightly, letting the head of his cock rest against the silk brocade sheets. “You have larger fingers Goddard, I want them inside me.” He whispered with a kiss. Gaspard moved to kneel beside Esmeral, his hand reaching under to grasp the man’s cock. Goddard tipped some of the oil onto his fingers, smoothing it around with him thumb and warming the thick liquid. His fingers pressed heavier against Esmeral’s entrance, slipping one in quickly and watching as he tensed around the intrusion. He passed the open vial back to Gaspard who spread it over his own cock, moaning as he felt it cold against his flesh. Esmeral watched and moaned as Gaspard tugged on both of their cocks.

“Perhaps I should lie underneath you. You can ride me while Goddard-” Gaspard began.

“No. No, no. I know exactly what I want.” Esmeral stuttered as Goddard thrust his finger in and out, twisting it as he pressed in a second.

“Tell us.” Goddard commanded, his voice deep and gravelled, slipping heavily into his natural accent and mother tongue.

“I want Gaspard to fuck me, and I want him to finish inside, and then I want you to fuck me Goddard, and finish inside, and then I want to come.” He moaned.

“It will be messy.” Gaspard whispered softly, something more intimate than the entire act so far.

“Sex is always messy.” He laughed, his breath hitching as Goddard curled his fingers inside of him. Gaspard eyes met Goddard’s and a nod was shared between them.

“We should have agreed a watchword.” Gaspard chided, “Just to be safe.” He added to silence Esmeral’s protests. Goddard grabbed for Gaspard’s hand, pulling it to his lips to kiss the knuckles. There was a silent promise in that small action which satisfied Gaspard, a moment of gentleness and intimacy. Goddard pulled his fingers from Esmeral’s body, wiping them on his own stomach and cock, and grinned as Gaspard positioned himself behind Esmeral.

Goddard placed one hand on Esmeral’s lower back, and the other around the head of Gaspard’s cock. He aligned the two men, and all moaned as Gaspard sank into Esmeral’s frame. Goddard kissed Gaspard heavily as he began to gently thrust inside his lover. Esmeral sighing as he relaxed into the slow pace. He kept his hands firmly threaded into the sheets either side of his head, something to concentrate on so he wouldn’t come too early.

As Gaspard’s pace increased so did Goddard’s kissing. Their tongues met heavily, teeth clacked together every so often, and it devolved quickly into open mouthed pants. The sound accompanied by the increasing slap on slap of skin and Esmeral’s staccato moans. Gaspard stopped for a moment, only the head of his cock still inside, and motioned for Goddard to sit at the head of the bed. He did so quickly, spreading his legs and presenting his cock to Esmeral, who eagerly swallowed it down. Esmeral grunted as it passed the back of his throat, and his nose was squashed against the man’s belly. Goddard stuttered out a moan, his eyes clamping shut as he threw his head back. He heard Gaspard laugh breathlessly as he began he pace once more.

Every thrust pushed Esmeral onto Goddard’s cock, and Goddard let out whimpers of pleasure at every gulp and swallow from Esmeral. Gaspard crowded himself over Esmeral’s back, kissing and biting at the burning flesh, groaning at the smell of his lover over another man. He felt Esmeral clench around him, a dirty trick which pushed Gaspard closer to his orgasm with every thrust. Goddard tugged Esmeral from his cock, panted heavily, flushed from head to thigh and let Esmeral rest against his hip. Goddard was too close to coming, and Esmeral had requested he finish somewhere else.

Esmeral kissed Goddard’s cock as it throbed, in between the loud grunts he was breathing against his sex, letting the man run his hands through Esmeral’s hair. He heard Gaspard grow silent, and felt his thrusts speed up, stammering out a nonsensical rhythm until he shouted out his orgasm. Esmeral’s moans were muffled against Goddard’s gut as he moved on shaking limbs to take Gaspard’s place.

The change of cocks was thrilling. Gaspard had a length to him that Esmeral had always deemed perfect, but Goddard had a thick swell of a cock. It pushed and nudged at every inch of his insides, pressuring against his nerves and the seed which remained inside of him. Gaspard pressed a hand to Goddard’s sweating chest. He motioned for him to wait with a roll of his wrist as he lay on his back and shuffled so he could take Esmeral’s cock into his mouth.

Esmeral moaned at the wetness of Gaspard’s mouth, and moaned louder as Goddard began to thrust inside of him. He garbled out his pleases as Goddard increased his pace, him sucking him off earlier had brought him closer than he thought. Goddard grunted with every thrust, getting louder as he came closer to his orgasm. He slowed a few times, staving off the inevitable euphoria. Though Gaspard only sucked harder, reaching awkwardly to tug on Esmeral’s balls, and then reaching further with an oil slicked finger to press into Goddard as he stilled, his thighs twitching and his mouth open in a long drawn out moan. Esmeral’s hips stuttered of their own accord, grunting in loss as Goddard pulled from him.

Goddard pressed his knuckles against Esmeral’s arse, stopping anything from leaking as he lowered himself. Esmeral attempted to turn, to see what the man was doing, but yelled as he felt two thumbs and a tongue slip inside of him, spreading his hole wide and letting the muscle probe deeper. Esmeral almost screamed his pleasure, forcing himself to bite into the sheets as he came, over sensitive with both men upon him. Goddard ate at his arse for moments longer until his hips were only shaking with exertion and Gaspard had sat on the bed beside him. Esmeral lazily rolled onto his front, his cock twitching pathetically as he watched Goddard pull Gaspard into a deep kiss, their tongues flitting against each other before they pulled apart, satisfied, and lay down either side of Esmeral.

“Haven’t done this before?” Esmeral mocked, his lungs still scrabbling for air.

“I meant the number not the…” Goddard waved uselessly. All three fell into an amicable laughter, sleep slowly overcoming them.

**Author's Note:**

> The doesn't happen in my canon Thedas, I'm just very, very weak. I also have a headcanon that Gaspard is, in private, a weepy mess the night he becomes the Emperor. While there was no love lost between him and Celene, she and his sister have just been wiped out in a single stroke. 
> 
> If anyone wants to know what Esmeral looks like; http://cl2y.tumblr.com/tagged/jean-esmeral  
> If anyone wants to know what Goddard looks like; http://cl2y.tumblr.com/tagged/goddard-trevelyan


End file.
